The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to tape library initiation of media verification in data centers.
A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. It generally includes redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls, e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression, and various security devices. Large data centers are industrial scale operations. To ensure a failure less operation within a data Center the status of used components needs to be monitored and proactive replacement of failing components is required, especially within the Cloud Environment. For instance, in the cloud environment, cloud service providers typically guarantee customers that all data stored is protected against data loss causes by hardware or media defense. Since magnetic tape cartridges are getting more and more used by cloud services provides as low cost data storage devices, verification of data integrity is typically required. After a complete media scan the quality of a Media Tape Cartridge can be determined based on the amount of Read/Write Failures, Read/Write Retries, Error Recovery Codes, Realigned Data Blocks, Read and Write speed. For doing this, the content of the complete Tape Library must be revalidated periodically.